


MINE

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Play, Claiming, Edge Play, F/F, Knife Play, Marking, Paddling, Scars, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna wants Ginny to claim her with something a little more permanent. Based off the prompt: "...Consensual with an emphasis on total trust, ownership through marking, and the sub very enthusiastic about being permanently marked by the other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	MINE

“What do you want it to say?” 

Luna stretched out with a sigh on the wooden bench, and Ginny stopped her preparations to watch, eyes drawn to the contrast of white skin against the dark wood of the bench. Her small breasts were flattened against the bench, but her perky bum wiggled as she made herself comfortable. “Mmm. Whatever you want, Ginny, so long as I know I’m yours.” 

Luna’s voice still had the dreamy quality that made her seem so ethereal as a student, but Ginny knew just how intent and focused her lover could be. With an effort, she tore her eyes from Luna’s naked body and finished sanitizing the knives. “Last chance to back out. Are you sure you want this?” Even as she asked, she set the knives down on a tray. Three of them, just in case she needed them, though she only expected to need one. There was already a bowl of water, a jar of salve, and a towel on the tray - a white towel that would soon be stained red with Luna’s blood. 

“I’m very sure. But I can hump the bench if that would help show you how much I want it.” Her blunt words were a strange contrast to her soft lilting tone, but Ginny smiled. “I’ll take your word for it. As fun as it would be to watch, you actually need to be still for this. I don’t want to cut too deeply and hurt you.” She picked up the tray and carried it over, setting it on a chair set near the bench. 

“I’d stop moving before you started, silly.” Luna grunted as Ginny straddled her thighs and sat. “Hmm, it’s a little more comfortable when you straddle me in bed. Especially when you wear that strap-on and fuck me from behind, like this.” 

“You were the one who wanted me to mark you on the bench. We can still move to the bedroom if you want,” Ginny offered. She was excited to mark her lover - they’d talked about taking this step for _months_ \- but she was still nervous. It was called ‘edgeplay’ for a reason. 

“It’s not uncomfortable. Just not as comfortable as the bed. And besides, I like this bench; it has a lot of lovely memories in the wood.” Luna wiggled a little, and hummed with happiness when Ginny braced herself, hands against the cheeks of Luna’s bum. 

The first time Ginny had fucked Luna with a strap-on, Luna had been bending over the bench. It had been awkward and almost disastrous, because it was so different fucking with a piece of plastic instead of using her fingers; but after the first time there was a second time, and a third time, and it got better each time until they both grew to love the strap-on - and Ginny had a whole collection of them now, in different sizes, shapes, and colors. 

The first time she’d spanked Luna had been over this bench, too - and the first time she’d paddled Luna - she’s lost count of how _many_ times she’s seen Luna’s bare bum as her lover bent eagerly over it, white skin reddened and begging to be fucked. It made her wet just remembering them all. No, she could understand Luna wanting to be marked on the same bench. 

Ginny took a deep breath, then reached for a knife, proud when her hand doesn’t shake at all, even though her heart is racing. “Don’t move, love,” she whispers. “Ready?” 

“Oh yes. More than, Ginny. Mark me, please?” 

The eagerness in Luna’s voice helped dispel her nervousness, and she carefully pressed the knife to Luna’s white skin until it pierced. “All right?” 

Luna had tensed beneath her, but her voice is content. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I’m not. I trust you, Ginny.” 

_Trust_. She didn’t feel like she deserved it some days; Luna had put her back together when Harry had broken up with her and she’d fallen apart. Helped her stop drinking, find a job, and become her own person again. Helped her fall in love, and be ok with the fact that she loved another woman. 

Helped her learn it was ok to explore, experiment, be _kinky_. 

Carefully she drew a straight line down the small of Luna’s back, then a diagonal line, and another, and then a straight line again, watching beads of red well up along the lines where the blade had broken the skin. 

Luna hissed, hands flexing where she grasped the legs of the bench tightly, but she didn’t move, and Ginny trusted _her_ , to tell her to stop if she wanted it. So she didn’t stop; she lifted the knife, cut another letter, closer to the delicate curve of Luna’s spine. “Halfway done,” she murmured soothingly, sitting up to run a hand down Luna’s unmarked side and hip. “Take a chance to breathe and move, if you need to.”

“It doesn’t hurt as much as I thought it might. Once the initial shock wore off - I think I like it. And I like even more that it’s you doing it, Ginny. I can lay here and _feel_ you marking me.” She wiggled and twisted experimentally. “Is it bleeding much?” 

“Not a lot, no. Do you want it to?” Ginny was careful to not touch the fresh cuts themselves, but she couldn’t resist gently smearing a bright spot of blood. Her lover’s body was a beautiful white canvas; it was her fascination with marking it that had led both of them down this path - from scratches to bites to bruises, and now, to something more permanent. 

“I’ve dreamed about you marking me like this. Feeling the blade cutting my skin, and blood welling and running down my sides. Messy, really, but it leaves me feeling hot inside and all aroused.” Luna shivered beneath her. “Oooh. That feels strange. And good. I’m ready for the rest, please - I want to see how you’re marking me.”

“Do you want a double set of lines? I don’t want to risk cutting too deeply, though.” But Ginny had to shiver too, at the image Luna had described. 

“Oh, yes please. I’d like that.” 

So Ginny bit her lip with concentration and repeated the strokes she’d drawn with the knife: double lines, parallel and so close together the blood blurred and made them look like one thicker line. Feeling Luna shiver and tense beneath her, seeing the work of her knife on the canvas of Luna’s skin, was arousing _her_. “Still alright?”

“Mmmhmm. I can’t wait to see. It’s bleeding more now, isn’t it? I can feel it.” 

“A little welled over and spilled down your ribs. It’s so dark against your skin, Luna. You’re beautiful.” Her voice was breathless as she lifted the knife again - and moved it to the other side of Luna’s spine. 

“Oh yes. Lovely. I like being beautiful in your eyes, Ginny.” She often said things like that - _beautiful in your eyes_ \- like she knew other people thought her odd, or strange, or even ethereal, but not beautiful. “Is it as red as your hair?” 

Ginny bit back a laugh so her hands would keep steady. Straight line, diagonal line, straight line; repeat. “My hair isn’t _that_ red. It’s darker than it was, but it’s still closer to carrot than ruby.” 

Luna’s hands flexed against the wood of the bench again, when Ginny pressed the knife down for the last letter. “I like your hair. It’s part of you, as beautiful as the rest. It shows the passion you have, a fire that protects those you love, and burns those you hate. And I like feeling that fire, like when you fuck me, or spank me, or hold me, or even mark me. Like now, I can feel your fire in the letters you’re cutting into my skin. It feels so good - _ooooh_ \- are you done?” 

The question was asked with barely-contained excitement as Ginny finished the last letter with barely steady hands, her breathing ragged. “There, finished. And there’s even blood pooling along your spine -” she set the wand down shakily, then drew her fingers haphazardly through the blood, just to feel its slick warmth on her fingers and to see it smear against the white skin beneath. 

Luna arched, cat-like, then twisted her way out from Ginny, almost toppling her lover. “Can I see? Please let me see?” 

“Go ahead,” Ginny said with a twisted smile as she sat on the bench herself, feeling a little breathless. “You’re already up, anyway. Have a look, then come back and let me put the salve on you. Otherwise it’ll be almost invisible once it heals.” The salve was designed for scarification rituals, designed to make scars more visible when they healed, instead of Scaradicate, which erased them. 

“I wouldn’t mind that, because you could mark me again,” Luna said gaily as she twisted and looked in the mirror. “E - N - I - M; oh, I’m reading it backwards, of course. MINE? Very to the point. I like it. Oh, look - blood is running down my bum now! Do you think I’d leave a bum print if I sat down?” 

Ginny flushed. “I’m a Weasley, we’re blunt,” she said sheepishly. “And you said you wanted to be marked as _mine_ , so -” 

“I love it,” Luna said firmly. She turned away from the mirror so Ginny could see her flushed face and the sparkle in her eyes. “I love it, and I love _you_ , and I want you to put salve on it so I can stay yours always. And then I want you to bend me over the bench and fuck me and make me scream your name so loud all the neighbors can hear.” 

Only Luna could say those things so baldly and so openly without embarrassment, but Ginny loved her for it. She never would have been brave enough to make the first move, and she’ll treasure forever the day Luna had told her, _“I like you a great deal, and I’d really like to kiss and touch and lick you and show you how good it can be with another woman, and maybe love you.”_

And here they were, two years later. 

_Mine_ , Ginny thought. She wasn’t shy anymore, and she wasn’t embarrassed of Luna, or her relationship with her. “Loud enough for the _whole world_ to hear, Luna. I want _everyone_ to know.”


End file.
